


Cosplay Conundrum

by Arielthehedgehog99



Series: OneShots (Youtube) [7]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Conventions, Cosplay, Cute, Food, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Fire Emblem, Photo Shoots, Plushies, Septiplier - Freeform, Septiplier AWAY!, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arielthehedgehog99/pseuds/Arielthehedgehog99
Summary: Jack pulled away, “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to do that, honest!”“Meh, I kinda liked it.” Mark smiled, pulling his Chrom in for another kiss. Jack smiled, kissing his Robin back.





	Cosplay Conundrum

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. I understand that Mark and Sean are real people and I respect their relationships. This is meant just for fun and the Septiplier community.

“Wow! It’s great to be back here again!” Mark smiled, looking around the large convention center. He smiled, stretching his arms, purple coat moving with his body and large lighting sword to his side. He pulled out his spell book, smiling as more people came over, asking for his picture. 

“It’s great to see you again Mark.” a voice said, approaching the male.

“Cry! So good to see you!” Mark smiled, embracing his long time friend. Cry smiled, spending his time at the con as an animator/artist. 

“So, where are you headed?” Cry asked.

Mark shrugged, “No idea. I just planned to wonder around.”

“Would you like to go to the exhibition hall? We can probably find some cool stuff.” Cry said.

“Sure, why not. Sounds like a lot of fun.” Mark smiled, pushing the white hair of his wig out of his face. 

The two entered the large hall, flashing the staff their badges. Mark smiled, another group of people asking for his photo. Mark smiled, posing with his sword before biding the other people adu, continuing into the hall. 

“So, where’s your booth Cry?” Mark asked. Cry pointed towards the center of the hall. Mark nodded, seeing Cry’s assistant, a small white creature, manning the table. “Anywhere you wanna go?” Mark asked, “Or we could just walk around the hall.” 

“Sure. Walking sounds like a lot of fun.” Cry smiled.

Mark nodded and the two continued around the exhibition hall, Mark posing for the occasional picture. 

* * *

“Aww man! This is so great to be here!” Felix laughed, spinning around.

Jack shook his head, blue hair shaking, “Felix, you’re a voice actor. You come here every year.”

“Ya, but still… It’s so great to be here!” Felix laughed. Jack sighed before a group came up and asked for his picture. He smiled and complied, posing with his replica sword.

“I’m just happy because of the Fire Emblem photo shoot.” Jack smiled.

Felix chuckled, “That’s the only thing you look forward to every year.”

“Hey, it’s a lot of fun!” Jack said, crossing his arms and puffing his cheeks, “Anyway, do you wanna check out the exhibition hall?”

“Sure, sounds like a lot of fun!” Felix smiled as the two entered the hall.

They wandered around for a while before Jack saw a familiar face. Jack smiled, sneaking up on the person buying pokemon plushies. Jack then jumped him, wrapping his arms around the male. “Top of the mornin’ to ya!” Jack cried.

Mark jumped in shock before smiling, pulling Jack off and embracing him. “Jack, how are you doing? I didn’t know you’d be here.” Mark laughed.

“You know I’d be here. It’s way too much fun to miss. The real question should be, why are we always dressed as a popular ship?” Jack chuckled. 

Mark laughed, “No idea.”

A female voice then sounded from behind them, crying, “OMG! A Robin and a Chrom! Can I have your picture?” 

Jack and Mark nodded, posing for the girl as she snapped photos. She smiled, thanking them and leaving before Jack chuckled. “It’s always us and a popular ship.”

Mark rolled his eyes, “What about it? I don’t see you complaining.”

Jack just shrugged before smiling, “So? You wanna check out the exhibition hall together?”

“Weren't you with someone?” Mark asked.

Jack nodded, “Ya, Felix. But I think he went to look for his boyfriend, Cryaotic I believe.”

“Oh, then I know where he is.” Mark said, “Do you want me to take you to him?”

“Nah, I’m cool.” Jack replied, “Do you wanna continue looking at the merchandise?”

Mark nodded before the two continued browsing, Mark once again enraptured by the plushies. 

* * *

Eventually, the two met up with Felix and Cry at the Cryaotic booth, Mark’s arms full of plushies. “Wow Mark… Um… That’s a lot of plushies…” Cry said.

Mark shook his head, dumping them behind the booth. “No. There is no such thing as ‘too many plushies’.” Mark said, smiling and squeezing the cute dog plushie.

“How many do you even have bro?” Felix asked.

Mark pounded before beginning to count them. Once finished, he responded, “About 13, give or take a few.”

“It’s the first day of the con Mark.” Jack chuckled.

Mark pouted, “Hey, you never know if it won’t be there the next day. If you see something you like, buy it. Don’t wanna regret it in the end.”

“So… When are you two leaving for the Fire Emblem photo shoot?” Felix asked.

“It’s at 3:00. We still have about 3 hours to kill.” Jack said.

Felix nodded, “Okay, wanna get lunch and hang out with us?”

“Sure, sounds great.” Jack smiled.

Mark then tilted his head, “What were you guys even doing?”

“Oh, us?” Felix said, “I was looking at Cry’s art. It really is great.”

Jack nodded, “Okay.”

“So, what should we have for lunch?” Cry asked.

“There’s a ramen place in the back of the hall. We can go get everyone ramen.” Mark suggested.

“Sounds great!” Felix said, “Cry and I’ll man down the fort here. Have fun.”

Jack rolled his eyes before he and Mark left to get the group food. 

* * *

When the two returned with several bowls of ramen, the group sat down to eat. “Man, this is good!” Felix smiled.

Jack shook his head, “I swear Felix… It’s just regular ramen.”

“Ya, well I think it’s great!” Felix said, sticking out his tongue.

Cry chuckled as Mark sat down with the group once again, more food and plushies in hand. Mark sat the plushies behind the table before placing the food down between the four. “So, there we go! More food for everyone!” Mark chuckled. 

“Oh, by the way Mark. I got you something.” Jack smiled, pulling out a small box with a face.

“Aww! It’s too cute!!!” Mark gushed, “I’ll name him Tiny Box Tim!”

Jack laughed, “Tiny Box Tim? That’s so cute.”

Mark chuckled, “Speaking of gifts, I got you something too.” Mark then pulled out a small green eye. “Do you like it?” he asked.

Jack laughed, “Aww, it’s cute too. I think I’ll name him Sam. Septiceye Sam.” 

“Septiceye Sam. I like the way that flows.” Mark chuckled.

“Mark, I think we should leave for the roof soon.” Jack said, mouth full of noodles, “It’s almost 3:00.”

“Okay, lead the way.” Mark smiled, food still in hand. The two grabbed their props and headed to the roof. Once opening the doors, they smiled and greeted all the cosplayers that were already there.

The photo shoot began, Mark and Jack both smiling and participating. That’s when it began, the ship pictures. Many of the people wanted pictures of Robin and Chrom together, so Mark and Jack posed for the pictures.

The two were okay with the compromising positions, laughing most of them. Then, one of the girls pushed Jack, causing him to fall, lips connecting with Mark. The other cosplayers cheered as they snapped pictures.

Jack pulled away, “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to do that, honest!”

“Meh, I kinda liked it.” Mark smiled, pulling his Chrom in for another kiss. Jack smiled, kissing his Robin back.


End file.
